


Of Moonlit Fabric and Razor Sharp Teeth

by thefandombeckons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (kind of), Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mafiastuck, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rosemary Guaranteed, Vampire!Kanaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: In which a woman named Kanaya stumbles upon the wrongdoings of a common syndicate called the Highbloods, and, through various friends, friends-of-friends, and siblings of friends, she finds herself deeply engraved in the criminal underworld, working for a kinder syndicate called the Alternians.Tl:drKanaya goes to buy some shit, some shit goes down and then some more shit goes down and some rosemary happens and maybe some gay shit idk cuz this aint my book (but if it was totally so more gay shit)  kanaya is a vampire so this isn’t really human stuck. Oh also something about gangs. (via emonightmare12)





	Of Moonlit Fabric and Razor Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cover me in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016503) by [ClockworkDinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur). 



> ok so this is kinda inspired by a hella good fic and i recommend you check it out

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are going to die.

 

No.

 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are  _ not _ dying today. The day you die in a shady alley not far from your shop (Porrim's shop, really) is the day the world  _ burns _ .

 

Let's recap:

 

You are finishing a rather lovely pastel pink dress for an almost-friend of yours named Roxy Lalonde. As you tie off the last bit of stitching, you realize you do not have a big enough box or enough wrapping paper to hold it. You hang the dress on up and store it in the shop’s closet. Slipping on your black flats, you grab your purse and your keys and you lock the door behind you. 

 

You hold your head high as you walk towards the gift shop, astutely aware of your surroundings. After all, your neighborhood is not one of the best. You live in the territory of a rather kind syndicate called the Alternians, but their mercy does not mean the streets are safe.

 

The shop you need is just ahead. Your eyes flicker to a tall man named Gamzee Makara, a friend of your friend Karkat. He stands as an ominous figure of peril, of rage, of change. He is also a part of the Dark Carnival, a section of the Highbloods, the merciless rival of the Alternians. According to the rumors, he is the son of the head subjugglator, the Grand Highblood. You are inclined to believe it. After all, no matter how much Karkat seems to trust him, Gamzee gives off an air of mistrust and tuned relaxation.

 

If he is here, you have no reason to worry.

 

If he is here, with such a serious face, and his jaw tightens as he spots you, you have reason to worry.

 

You swerve to avoid Gamzee, in hopes that you can avoid whatever he has brought upon.

 

Upon entering the gift shop, you grab a rather nice cream-colored wrapping paper and a suitable box, then head towards the cashier. The poor soul looked to be around 16, obviously nervous around the six-something juggalo currently approaching you.

 

“Motherfucker, you really shouldn’t be here.” If you didn’t know better, you would say he was sweating.

 

“And why not? After all, it is a public area.” You quietly thank the cashier, and grab your purchases. Ignoring the clown flitting behind you worriedly, you saunter outside, right into Kurloz, the elder Makara brother. He gives Gamzee an imperceptibly alarmed look masked by coolness. Well, imperceptible to anyone that isn’t you or Roxy’s sister, Rose.

 

Something strange is afoot, you bet your life on it.

 

Thinking back, it was not a good idea to challenge fate to a duel. But as it is, past you was an imbecile to ignore the warning signs. 

 

You naively decide to cut through an alleyway to get to the shop quicker, but the Makaras block your way. Kurloz makes the sign for ‘no’ when you attempt to go around them. You tilt your head at them, confused. Gamzee leans down to mutter in your ear.

 

“Things are motherfuckin’ happenin’, Kansis. Don’t get all up ‘n’ motherfuckin’ caught up in the motherfuckin’ hype. It ain’t gonna be motherfuckin’ good for you.”

 

You scoff at him before maneuvering past them and into the alleyway. The brothers stare somberly after you, and you swear Kurloz signs a “sorry, sister.”

 

You stop, startled.

  
There, in the middle of the alley, stands a giant, hulking beast of a man. According to the descriptions in the rumors, he is called the Grand Highblood. 

 

He stands above a broken body as it leaks bright red. 

 

_ So this is what Gamzee and Kurloz were so anxious about, _ you think.  _ This is what they were trying to hide, or maybe to protect me from. _

 

Later on, you think they were right to try to shelter you. At the moment, you’re too frozen to believe anything of the sort. The man turns toward you. His eyes flash and so does the silver of a blade as it’s hurled straight into your stomach. 

 

“Boy, I thought I motherfuckin’ told you to keep all motherfuckers out.”

  
Gamzee’s voice croaks through as you fall against a nearby wall. “Motherfucker wouldn’t listen. Me ‘n’ Kurloz, we motherfuckin’ tried. Motherfuckin’ sorry, Dad.” 

 

“If it motherfuckin’ happens again, it’s your motherfuckin’ ass.”

 

The Grand Highblood turns and saunters out into the street. Gamzee turns to you and whispers apologies. Kurloz gets out your phone, taps a few things out, and hands it to you. You glance at it, seeing messages to and from Roxy. 

 

‘KANAYA IS HURT.’

‘I KNOW YOU ARE...’

‘CONNECTED.’

‘AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE HER FRIENDSHIP.’

‘who is rhis?’

‘WE HAVE A MUTUAL FRIEND.’

‘THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.’

‘...’

‘aight.’

‘where r u?’

‘TWO STREETS AWAY FROM THE MARYAM SHOP, IN THE ALLEYWAY.’

 

The Makaras try to make you as comfortable as they can before warning you to leave the knife undisturbed and leaving. In a minute, Roxy and DIrk are by your side, hauling you into a beat-up black truck. You presume you black out, as you remember nothing of the trip or of whoever fixed you. 

 

You wake up in your bed, Roxy by your side, and a burning pain in your abdomen. Groggily, you inquire as to where your parcel is and if someone even thought to gather what you spent your hard-earned money on. Roxy stares at you, astonished, before bursting out laughing. When she regains her breath, she looks at you.

 

“Kanaya, you got a throwing knife lodged in your stomach, and the first thing you ask when you wake up is ‘where’s my groceries’?”

 

“To be fair,” you grumble, “it was wrapping paper for a dress I made for you.”

 

She lights up and claps her hands. “You made me a new dress? Oh, I love you!” 

 

“Yes, I know.” You smile. “But you’re correct. I  _ should  _ be asking what happened and why K- er, why my friend texted you instead of, say, Porrim.”

 

Roxy quiets, and a glance reveals an unusually serious expression on her face. You flip your sheets off of you and attempt to stand up. 

 

“Forgive me, I’m a terrible hostess. Would you like some tea?”

 

“What? Oh, no thanks. Heaven's sake, girl, lay back down! You’re going to break your stitching!”

 

Exasperated, Roxy pushes you gently back into bed. She exits the room as you get situated, only to come back a moment later with a glass of water and some painkillers. You take them, and you drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lolol this is probs the longest first chapter/oneshot ive ever written but i could not be satisfied with a oneshot of this au so i created my own (thxthx to cd for the idea)


End file.
